1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of eyeglass retainer devices which attach or are attached to eyeglass frames, and more specifically to an improved eyeglass retainer having superior performance characteristics during vigorous outdoor activity and which maintains an attractive appearance during hard use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eyeglass retainers are well-known products which are used to keep glasses from falling off, or to hold them in a hanging position in front of the neck after they have been deliberately taken off. Eyeglass retainers are often used to hold both corrective eyeglasses as well as sunglasses and safety glasses in place during vigorous athletic or outdoor activity such as skiing, in-line skating, jogging, horseback riding, tennis, team sports, etc. Eyeglass retainers are also used with heavy, specialty eyewear. For example, in the medical field, surgeons use xe2x80x9cloopsxe2x80x9d to retain heavy eyewear apparatus during surgery, and in the technology field, eyeglass retainers are used with heavy eyewear such as those carrying embedded cameras, monitors, displays or retinal projectors. Since the retainers are worn on the head, fashion is also an important objective in this field.
For purposes of the following discussion we will first define, with reference to FIG. 1, terms for the various parts of the components involved:
xe2x80x9cLens holderxe2x80x9d means the front portion 101 of the eyeglass frame 100, which holds the lenses 103, 104.
xe2x80x9cTemple piecesxe2x80x9d means the left and right pieces 105, 106 (which need not necessarily be curved), which attach to the sides of the lens holder and extend back over the wearer""s ears;
xe2x80x9cEarpiecexe2x80x9d means that portion 107, 108 of the temple piece that engages the wearer""s ear.
xe2x80x9cFrontxe2x80x9d is defined for purposes hereof with relation to the wearer""s head when the glasses and retainers are worn.
Several forms of eyeglass retainers are known in the art.
One variety consists of tubular retainers that slip over the earpieces (107, 108) and hold them by friction. Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,556; Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,052; Kalbach, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,042; McClellan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,052. Also Bagley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,667. The drawback to all of these implementations is slippage, and in some cases cumbersomeness in getting the retainers on and off during use.
Partially tubular retainers are known, which have front tubular portions that slip over the earpieces but attach by friction in the front area of the temple pieces (109, 110). The tubular portions end to the rear of the point of attachment, opening up, so as to permit the retainers not to follow the earpieces, but rather to extend straight back and be secured around the wearer""s head. Linden, DE G 8521724.7. These implementations are again disadvantaged by slippage. In addition, many of the attachment means used in these inventions are unsightly, which can be a strongly negative consideration.
Other non-tubular retainers have been designed that attach in the front area of the temple pieces (109, 110) and then extend straight back so as to be securable around the wearer""s head. Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,347. Again, slippage is a serious concern with this type of implementation.
Also known are retainers that make a positive attachment to the front areas of the temple pieces, such as by clip (Kliot, U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,800; Tabacchi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,105), or hook and loop (Velcro(copyright)) fasteners (Girard, FR 2,704,658), and then extend back so as to be securable around the wearer""s head. While these make for a more positive attachment, in most cases the attachment means are exposed and tend to be unsightly.
Cord-like retainers also exist, which are secured to the temple pieces with eyelets, loops or through holes. Barrett, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,263. These are primarily intended for light duty, indoor use.
Also known are systems akin to goggles which have no temple pieces and in which the retainers attach directly to the lens holder. Tilton, U.S. Pat. No. D 178,328; Bianchi, FR 2,626,188; Daigle, PCT WO 88/0149. While these can be highly functional, they are not adaptable so as to look like ordinary glasses or sunglasses, which is desirable in this type of device.
My prior patents in this field go further than the other examples. As shown in FIG. 2A, Kliot, U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,800, combines a positive attachment, clip 211, toward the front of the temple piece 205 with a partially tubular structure 221 which fits over and to some extent covers the attachment means 211. However, while this prior patent addresses most of the shortcomings of the other prior art, even it has one significant problem, which is that in a wind, or where the eyeglasses are exposed to inertial forces (e.g., Tennis), the retainer material in tubular portion 221 distorts undesirably, assuming an unsightly xe2x80x9cwindsockxe2x80x9d appearance (231 in FIG. 2B) or pulling such material backward or flipping it over (241 in FIG. 2C) or otherwise distorting it, thereby exposing the attachment means 211 to view. Kliot, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,690, addresses this shortcoming, but does so with a particular design incorporating a circumferentially attached elastic band (e.g., 351 in FIG. 4).
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved eyeglass retainer that combines the following advantages:
It makes a positive, non-slipping connection to the eyeglass frames;
It may be constructed using frames that are very similar to or identical with those of conventional design;
The improvement may be utilized in connection with a variety of attachment means and configurations;
All attachment mechanisms are hidden from view or are aesthetically pleasing; and
The retainer structure in the area of the point of attachment does not distort due to wind or inertial forces.
The improved retainer design body enables easier installation and removal, maintaining an attractive appearance during use.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are accomplished by an improved eyeglass retainer having annular closure means on the respective left and right front portions that each draws the material of the retainer over the attachment means of the retainer, and bunches or constricts it in front of the attachment means, so as to hide said attachment means from view. Further, by drawing over and constricting in front of the attachment means, the closure means maintains a close fit of the retainer material with the eyeglass frames, even in the presence of winds and inertial forces. The retainer material is attached to the elastic band so as to conceal the closure means. In another embodiment, the elastic band also serves as an attachment mechanism, and the temple pieces may include lips or grooves in which the elastic band would sit to maintain a non-slipping connection. In such embodiments, protuberances, such as lips, may be added to temple pieces by using a separate device which attaches to the temple piece and incorporates such protuberances, thus providing a positive attachment means for the retainer. An alternate embodiment involving a wider elastic annular closure means is also described, which conforms to the narrower profile in front of the attachment means, rather than bunching material in front of it. In another embodiment, the retainer is attached to the temple piece in an aesthetically pleasing way, not necessarily hidden from view. In yet another embodiment, an adhesive may be introduced between the temple piece and the inside of the retainer, to provide a non-slipping connection.
The objects of the invention can also be achieved with an elastic band that is only partially attached to the front portion of retainer 321, meaning that the retainer need not be tubular at the attachment point with elastic band 351.
The manner in which the invention achieves these objects is more particularly shown by the drawings enumerated below, and by the detailed description that follows.